


Aim for the heart

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, gdmonthly, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Astra’s eyes dipped down to Alex’s lips, following her tongue as it licked at the seam of those soft, pink lips she had come to know intimately. This human was capable of making her knees weak with no more than a single glance, an impressive yet dangerous trait.“Astra,” Alex said. Her voice was raspy and desperate, unraveling what she couldn’t deny. Maybe she didn’t want to deny it; maybe she wanted Astra to know how much she wanted - craved – her.OR;Alex and Astra are enemies, but that doesn’t stop them from sleeping with each other. They are both oblivious to the fact their feelings are mutual.(Written for the monthly General Danvers prompt)





	Aim for the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly6](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly6) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Alex whispered, struggling to speak up when her mind was saying one thing while her heart was saying something else. “I know we already did, more than once, but this is…” The rest of her words were stuck at the back of her throat, unable to be voiced aloud, despite her best attempts to say what needed to be said.

Astra’s hands were on either side of the agent’s body as she had her pinned against the wall. “You are right, Alexandra,” she whispered, breath ghosting near Alex’s lips. “These _desires_ cannot be acted upon.”

Alex couldn’t help but moan. Astra was so close, so tangible, but oh so forbidden. Desire was one thing to call it, though there was much more to it, for her at least, if not for her secret Kryptonian lover as well. How could something that felt so right be wrong? And Astra just _had_ to look at her through half-lidded eyes, the kind of look that made the desire grow thicker. 

Astra’s eyes dipped down to Alex’s lips, following her tongue as it licked at the seam of those soft, pink lips she had come to know intimately. This human was capable of making her knees weak with no more than a single glance, an impressive yet dangerous trait.

“Astra,” Alex said. Her voice was raspy and desperate, unraveling what she couldn’t deny. Maybe she didn’t want to deny it; maybe she wanted Astra to know how much she wanted – _craved_ – her.

Neither one of them could say for certain who caved in first, but next thing they knew; Astra’s hands wound up on Alex’s hips, tugging her closer, while Alex’s lips latched on to Astra’s and her hands found purchase in her hair. They kissed slow and deep, pouring unsaid feelings into each other’s mouth with their tongue.

Alex lowered her hands, nipping at Astra’s lower lip while she hooked her thumbs into the loops of Astra’s jeans. Those jeans almost made Astra appear ordinary, but she was nowhere near ordinary, not when every touch from her set her skin aflame.

Astra fumbled blindly with the buttons of Alex’s flannel shirt, groaning into their kiss at her apparent ineptness to undo those small buttons. Losing her patience, she ripped off the buttons, pleased when the buttons clattered onto the floor. Those tiny peasants weren’t going to get in her way any longer.

Alex gaped at the floor for a second before flicking her eyes back up. “Did you just…?” she asked, halted by the way Astra’s eyes drunk her in. She knew she had abs, which she was proud of, but she didn’t have the time to be smug, not when she saw Astra visibly shudder. “Fuck it,” she said, abandoning the last bit of restraint she had left. “You can ruin my clothes so long as you ruin me next.”

Astra quickly wrapped her arms around Alex when Alex jumped into her arms. “Oh, Alexandra,” she whispered, surprised how out of breath she sounded as Alex’s legs hugged her waist.

Alex felt Astra pressing her back against the wall. “Fuck, Astra,” she whispered, biting her lip when Astra bit her shoulder, not hard enough to break her skin, but hard enough to cause wetness to pool between her legs. “Kiss me. I want – _need_ – you to kiss me.”

Astra didn’t take orders from anyone. She was General Astra, she was a Kryptonian, but when she saw Alex’s lip tremble while her eyes were set on her lips, she ignored her basic instincts and gave in. She kissed Alex lightly, testing, exploring, _tasting_ as their kiss progressed into something deeper.

Alex lowered her legs; her hands already working on Astra’s blouse before her feet even touched the floor. She unbuttoned her blouse and left it hanging open, taking a shaky breath at the sight of the lace Astra wore underneath. It was the same one Astra had worn during their first time after Astra walked in on her masturbating, offering to give her a hand. She jokingly accepted, thinking Astra was kidding because surely the woman she had a mad crush on wasn’t being serious. Being wrong had never felt so good before.

“I take it my attire is appreciated,” Astra husked. She tipped her head back when Alex kissed her neck, surrendering to this human, relinquishing control with practiced ease.

Alex pressed open mouthed kisses against Astra’s neck and her collarbones, working her way back up with soft kisses, kissing her more firmly when she reached her lips. Her hand cupped Astra’s jaw, thumb caressing her skin in that way that always made Astra lean into her touch and purr quietly.

“You remembered,” Alex whispered, chancing a smile.

“Always,” Astra replied, covering Alex’s hand with her own. She took her hand, kissing her palm. “I shall never forget you, you are… memorable,” she whispered, weighing her words, not wanting to voice too much whilst also not wanting to voice too little.

A sea of emotions passed through Alex’s eyes. She wanted to hold Astra and never let go, she wanted to ask her to stay, to let this be real and permanent rather than something they had to keep in the dark and try to resist. Not that the latter was working out when they ended up in each other’s bed at least twice a week. Addictions were tough to break, as an ex-alcoholic she knew all too well how strongly an addiction stuck around.

“One last time,” Alex said, to which Astra nodded, but she also said that four other so called last times and deep down she knew she would say the same thing next time, and the time after that. Astra was like having a glass to drink where one wasn’t enough, never enough.

Astra didn’t believe this was their last time, but if they had to pretend one more night, so be it. She pulled Alex into her, kissing her frantically, taking and conquering. Her hands moved down Alex’s shoulders, pushing her flannel shirt down her arms.

Alex unbuttoned Astra’s pants while her lips didn’t leave hers. She couldn’t get enough, intoxicated by the feel of those soft, pliant lips. There was no sweeter addiction and this was the kind of addiction she couldn’t break without breaking her own heart in the process. One last time, she kept telling herself.

Astra took a step back, pushing her pants down her legs, deliberately slow.

Alex subconsciously licked her lips. Her mouth went dry when Astra’s legs were on display. Fuck, Astra was nothing short of a goddess, so irresistibly sexy wearing nothing but black lacy underwear and a blouse that hung open. They hadn’t gotten to the orgasm part yet and she felt as if they already had sex at least ten times. The sight alone left her a little dazed.

Astra’s eyes roamed down Alex’s body, taking in her flushed cheeks and her erratic heartbeat, stopping at the wet spot on the crotch of her pants. “Take off your pants,” she said. Her voice was strong, demanding. “I want to see.”

Alex’s knees buckled upon hearing Astra speak to her like that. She unbuttoned her pants, moving her zipper up and down, taking great pleasure in seeing Astra’s eyes following her movements as if she was hypnotizing her.

Astra stilled Alex’s hand and sank to her knees, looking up at Alex in awe. She unzipped her pants for her, taking her time to push them down her legs. “Your beauty is otherworldly, Alexandra,” she said in earnest.

Alex was at a loss for words as Astra kissed her thighs with such tenderness it made her want to cry tears of joy. Astra had been gentle before, yes, but she had never done anything quite like this before. Astra touched her as if every touch might cause her to fall apart and with the right touch, she would, she would come undone by Astra’s hands, if not her lips or her tongue.

She held out a hand, helping Astra up. “Bedroom,” was the only word she managed to say before Astra’s lips were on hers. By the time they stumbled into her bedroom, she was gasping for air.

Astra pushed Alex against the wall, running a finger down her chest, tilting her head curiously to the side when Alex chuckled. “What amuses you so, Alexandra?” she asked, kissing her neck, working her way up to her earlobe.

“Well, it’s just – oh,” Alex whispered, closing her eyes when Astra sucked on her earlobe. “You seem to have a thing for pushing me against the wall.”

Astra hooked her index fingers underneath the straps of Alex’s bra. “Would you prefer to be thrown against the wall instead?”

“You can save that for battle, wouldn’t want to spoil all of the fun,” Alex answered, tangling her hands in Astra’s hair. She tugged roughly, reveling in the way Astra let her. “You love to be dominated, don’t you?” she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

Astra’s eyes flashed darkly. “Careful, Alexandra,” she said, scooping Alex into her arms as if she weighed nothing. “I can break your fragile bones.”

Alex would like to see Astra try. There was a certain push and pull between them, and whenever they went into battle, she didn’t miss how Astra was gentler with her than with others, which was a mutual sentiment. She once had an open window to take Astra down with a kryptonite blade, but she didn’t, she couldn’t. Instead they made eye-contact and that night they had sex until they were both panting.

Astra reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Alex’s ear, unable not to as she carried her the rest of the way to the bed and slowly put her down. Her eyes took Alex in; her auburn hair, which reflected the fire inside of her, her incredibly expressive face, which revealed so much in private yet close to nothing in battle, her hazel eyes, shimmering with that playful little sparkle that seemed reserved for her or rather she hoped was reserved for her. She glanced at Alex’s lips; two cupid’s bows, landing an arrow in her heart with every kiss.

Alex wet her lips. She knew Astra was staring, studying her body, but instead of feeling insecure, she felt a surge of confidence. Seeing a goddess looking at her as if she was the only drink in an endless desert was a huge compliment. Somehow, during their secret nights together, she was enough, worthy of someone with god-like powers. She must have known what she was doing for Astra to crawl back into her bed as often as she did.

Astra wanted to caress as much as she wanted to bruise to leave her mark all over Alex. She wanted to fuck her raw as humans would say it and the way Alex’s eyes widened betrayed she must have said something out loud.

Alex was the first to lose control, but she didn’t care about the possibility of Astra sticking it to her later. She took Astra’s wrist and pulled down, their mouths collided and their teeth clashed as they kissed each other with a feverish hunger. She slowed down a little, slipping her tongue into Astra’s mouth.

Astra grasped Alex’s wrists, pinning them above her head while she wedged her knee between her legs, offering some pressure, but nowhere near enough to keep Alex from canting her hips up. “You are desperate, admit it,” she whispered, applying a tad more pressure before pulling her knee away altogether.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Alex replied, writhing in an attempt to free her wrists so she could touch Astra. “You said you’d fuck me raw and I was under the impression you’re the kind of woman who keeps her word, unless you don’t have the stamina to keep up with me anymore,” she said, openly challenging Astra, knowing full well Astra’s endurance exceeded hers by far.

Astra’s lips twisted into something that resembled a smile, but it wasn’t quite a smile. She knew Alex was provoking her and she also knew Alex was capable of pushing her buttons. If Alex was just any other human, her hand would be at her throat right now, but she wasn’t just any human.

For a fleeting moment, Alex thought she had gone too far. She thought Astra would get up and leave. The most ironic part was how she hardly cared about having sex. It was pleasurable, definitely, but what she really wanted was to have Astra near, if only just to cuddle with her and nothing else.

Astra let go of Alex’s wrists, she didn’t need to pin her down to keep in place. “What is it humans say,” she said, inching her fingertips up Alex’s chest. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Alex sat up and unclipped her bra, pushing the straps down her arms while Astra watched her. She shifted until she sat up on her knees. Her naked breasts pressed against Astra’s bra-clad breasts. She kissed her neck, scraping her teeth lightly over her skin while her hands settled on her shoulders. She kissed a faint scar on Astra’s clavicle; it was one of Astra’s battle scars, no doubt.

“Beautiful,” Alex murmured in between kisses, kissing her way back up. When their lips met in a delicate kiss, she pushed Astra’s blouse down her arms, moaning as her hands slid down those muscular arms. She balled the blouse in her hand and tossed it onto the floor.

Astra reached around her back, stopping when she felt Alex’s hand on hers.

“Allow me,” Alex whispered, eyes twinkling when Astra gave her permission with a nod.

Astra put her hands on Alex’s knees, closing her eyes when Alex kissed her neck, leaving a love bite here and there. She enjoyed having her neck kissed and bit, though unfortunately she couldn’t be marked. Every mark always faded within seconds, but her love for this human never did. A part of her desired to be marked, to be Alex’s and nobody else’s, to let it be known.

Alex slowly pushed the straps of Astra’s bra down, kissing her shoulder while her hands descended to palm her breasts. They had all night; she had nowhere to be until morning. She was too wrapped up in Astra to think about sleep, although one could say she was thinking about _sleep_. Until dawn, there was only Astra and her, no responsibilities, no drift between them.

“ _Alexandra_ ,” Astra whispered, saying her name as if it was a secret. She brought a hand up to the back of Alex’s neck while her other hand disappeared between their bodies, inching it up to touch Alex’s naked breasts. Her breath hitched upon feeling Alex’s nipples were hardened.

“Fuck,” Alex mumbled, mouth pressed against Astra’s shoulder as Astra rolled her thumb over one of her nipples. “Keep doing that, don’t stop,” she said, acutely aware how close she was to begging.

Astra cooperated when Alex pressed her down onto the mattress. “You are special,” she said, caressing Alex’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Alex leaned into it, shuddering as her mind took a trip down memory lane. Everything between them started with that touch, that seemingly innocent caress, the first sign of something more between them, something tangible. She knew Astra couldn’t help it and yet she never saw her touch someone else like that. It made her feel special, made her belief Astra when she called her special, but she couldn’t feed herself false hope.

“I sure felt special when you gave me those bruises a few weeks ago,” Alex said, no bite in her voice. Her tone was nothing short of teasing, but it was also denial, denial she could ever mean something more to Astra than a nemesis she slept with on the regular.

“Marking you is a reminder of what I am capable of, although I will admit I can think of more pleasurable ways to mark you,” Astra replied, making her implication clear by running her eyes down Alex’s body.

“Other agents think I either became surprisingly clumsy or that I have some very unique after hours ways to pass the time, if you get the picture,” Alex shared with a light chuckle, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn’t quite indulge herself in the rumors that went around, letting everyone think whatever they wanted, so long as the truth remained a secret.

“It’s a pity I can’t repay the favor, unless…,” Alex said, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging unsaid between them. The idea of marking Astra felt like an unreachable dream, but at least she put the idea out there.

Astra knew Alex was thinking about kryptonite, but she couldn’t consent to that. Green kryptonite put her through hell one too many times in the past. It would weaken her and she wasn’t willing to give up control completely. It was the kind of trust she couldn’t give, regardless of her feelings. The memories of her past haunted her and gave her night terrors where she relived those memories all over again. Kryptonite was off the table, no matter which argument Alex might voice in an attempt to convince her otherwise.

“You are smart enough to know I do not fall for such trickery. Do not turn your bravery into foolish acts,” Astra said, caressing her hand down Alex’s back. “Even with the addition of kryptonite, I am not easily defeated,” she reminded Alex as she let her eyes burn red for a second, warning her not to cross that line.

Alex pushed past the flicker of pain she felt to hear Astra say that, to hear she thought she would do that to her. She forced a smile onto her face and leaned down, kissing Astra’s cheek. “It was worth the shot,” she whispered, playing along rather than delving into explaining how wrong she was.

Astra reciprocated when Alex kissed her, parting her lips to deepen their kiss. Her hands found purchase in Alex’s hair and she hooked a leg around her.

Alex was running out of air, but kissing Astra felt a little too much like finding a lake in a desert after spending days without a drop of water. She was forced to break their kiss when her lungs demanded her to catch her breath. It didn’t stop her from reclaiming Astra’s lips two seconds later.

Astra smiled at Alex’s eagerness to kiss her, so much so she wasn’t taking enough time in between to breathe properly. It made her feel wanted. It also made her feel powerful, knowing she could take Alex’s breath away and how she kept coming back for more. Alex had been a kisser since their first intimate encounter; she didn’t seek anything behind it. She was hardly ever into kissing, until Alex happened.

Alex left a trail of butterfly kisses down Astra’s chest. She cupped her right breasts, kneading it while her tongue flicked over the nipple of her left breast. The little moan that stumbled from Astra’s lips encouraged her to keep going.

Astra loved how much attention Alex paid to her body, how she touched her in ways nobody else ever had. Nobody ever cared so much about her pleasure as Alex had, although she was painfully aware it was merely a mutual arrangement, a forbidden desire which kept gravitating them towards each other. No strings attached, humans named it. It sounded closer to the truth than friends with benefits, given they weren’t friends and it was unlikely they would ever be friends.

Alex kissed a particular large scar on Astra’s chest. She never asked about it and Astra never brought up how she got it. Astra had lived, that much she could tell. Sadly, she had a feeling the life Astra lived wasn’t the most colorful, rainbows and roses kind of life. A scar like that had all the telltale signs of pain, of suffering, of a struggle.

Astra caught Alex’s gaze and held it, feeling Alex’s fingertip trace her scar. Little did Alex know she was experimented on in the past, when she came to earth. Someone with a twisted interest in alien biology wanted to cut out her heart, while she was awake. Needless to say, that person severely underestimated the one thing everyone had in common – a primal urge to survive, and survive was what she did. Unfortunately, it did haunt her, especially at night, when she was alone.

It wasn’t the kind of story Astra shared. Maybe someday she could share such things with Alex, but then she saw a shimmer of unshed tears in Alex’s eyes, as always, and shook that thought. She took Alex’s hand in hers, kissing her fingertips one by one and then the palm of her hand.

Alex smiled at the intimate gesture. “Are you going soft on me, Astra?” she asked, falling on top of Astra when Astra pulled her into her, stealing a kiss. The corners of her mouth quirked up. She wouldn’t mind it one bit if Astra would get all soft on her, she daydreamed about that kind of stuff every once in a while, when her mind wandered.

Astra placed her index finger under Alex’s chin, tracing her lips with her thumb, leaning in to kiss her again. Perhaps she had gone somewhat soft, for now.

Alex felt Astra bringing her hand down to her chest, flattening her palm over her heart. It felt as if it meant something, but it must have been a coincidence. The fact that Astra shielded her from bullets several days ago didn’t mean anything either, just as it didn’t mean anything when she once took a kryptonite bullet for her, which hit her side and took weeks to heal. Who was she kidding? She was in love with Astra. Taking a bullet for her was worth it. Astra must have done it because she was bulletproof.

Astra’s hands slid down Alex’s sides, further down until she was able to grasp her ass. She squeezed once, which had Alex gasp. Her hands moved back up. She hooked a leg around Alex’s, flipping her onto her back.

Alex shuddered at the hunger in Astra’s eyes, matching it with her own hungry look.

Astra took one of Alex’s nipples into her mouth, nibbling and licking, alternating between those as Alex let out a long throaty moan, accompanied by a silent grunt, which her sensitive ears easily picked up on.

Alex bit her lower lip to keep from moaning even louder, having no doubt her neighbors were more than aware of her special weekly late night activities. The way Astra sucked and nipped her nipple was sending sparks of electricity down her body, all the way down between her legs, making her clit throb with want and need. She screwed her eyes shut, moaning and whimpering as the delicious onslaught continued.

Astra released Alex’s nipple with a wet pop. “Look at me, Alexandra,” she said with a commanding tone.

Alex’s eyes snapped open as if she learned how to reflexively obey Astra’s commands and perhaps she had, as far as the bedroom was concerned. In other circumstances there was no way she would take orders from Astra.

“Kiss me,” Alex said, making it sound like a command, but it came out as a desperate plea. If Astra heard it, she was gracious enough not to mention it. The second Astra kissed her and their lips parted for each other; she felt she could die happy.

Astra broke their kiss with a mild feeling of reluctance in favor of kissing her way down Alex’s body, kissing her sex through her underwear, satisfied by the fact she smelled how aroused she was. She used her teeth to drag Alex’s underwear down her legs, all the way down to her ankles.

Alex shifted her legs to push her underwear further down her ankles, letting it fall to the floor. It felt a little unfair, being completely bare while Astra still had her underwear on, although she planned on evening the playfield soon enough.

Astra cocked her head a little to the side, noticing a distinct difference from the other times where she was intimate with Alex. “You shaved,” she commented, used to seeing Alex keeping her pubic hairs trimmed. Not that this sight was unpleasant or bad by any means, only different.

Alex almost blushed because yes, she did shave, for Astra, and she was surprised she took notice. “I was shaving my legs this morning, so I figured to shave there, too, while I was at it,” she replied, saying it with such a casual tone as if she hadn’t spent hours in her bathroom, intend on looking presentable whilst naked. Her feelings drove her to double her efforts, but she would never admit that aloud.

Astra didn’t quite believe that was true, but she chose not to pry. She splayed Alex’s legs open.

Alex fought a groan when Astra kissed a slow path from her ankle to her inner thigh. If Astra wanted to torture her, she was succeeding. “No,” she said sternly, which must have surprised Astra, who blinked her eyes twice as she stopped. Astra’s poker face slipped in place a split second later. “I want you naked before we continue.”

Honestly, Alex should have seen it coming, but what happened next drew a moan out of her. Astra tore her underwear off and ditched the shreds on the floor. She fucking _tore_ it while she was watching her and of course Astra just had to be all smug about it with that naughty smile of hers.

“Shall we proceed?” Astra asked, more than pleased by the way Alex’s eyes roamed down her body.

“I suppose we will,” Alex answered, trying to play it off cool. “We might as well finish what we started.”

Astra’s fingertips skated up Alex’s thigh. “I _always_ finish what I start, Alexandra.”

Alex wasn’t sure if that was a threat or a promise, but she didn’t care. She was wet and from the glistening sight between Astra’s legs, she was, too. Heat pooled low in her stomach as Astra pressed her knee down between her legs. The way Astra touched her bordered on bruising and she might end up with a couple of bruises, but it wouldn’t be the first time and it didn’t matter. She wanted more, wanted Astra to keep going.

Astra ran her thumb over Alex’s lips. Alex had a predatory look in her eyes, but she could have sworn there was something else there. She wondered if it was love, although she abandoned that thought quickly. What they had was based upon lust and desire, it could never be love. She kissed Alex frantically, as if her life depended on it while her hands gripped Alex’s sides, nails lightly digging into her skin.

Alex bit Astra’s lip, harder than necessary. She soothed the bite with her tongue, weaving her hands into Astra’s hair, breathing easier when Astra’s touches grew gentler.

Without breaking their kiss this time, Astra cupped Alex’s sex, moaning into her mouth. “Alexandra,” she whispered against her lips.

Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest while Kryptonese rolled off Astra’s tongue. She couldn’t translate all of it, but it sounded as if Astra was praising her, calling her beautiful, among other things.

Astra released the faintest whimper when Alex kissed her in a way that topped the dreams she used to have in the past of how she wanted to be kissed, before they met. Alex kissed her like she meant it and it burned right through her.

They kissed with raw passion and bleeding hearts.

Alex tipped her head back when she felt Astra sliding a finger inside of her. “Astra,” she choked out, feeling her breath stutter in her chest, jerking at the touch of Astra’s thumb on her clit. “Fuck,” she whispered, so wound up it wasn’t going to take much for her to come.

Astra added a second finger with ease, sinking it in Alex’s warmth. She watched Alex screwing her eyes shut, grasping at the sheets whilst breathing unevenly. Alex’s heartbeat was all over the place. “Breathe for me, Alexandra,” she said, slowing her fingers down when Alex sucked her lips into her mouth.

Alex opened her eyes and slowly relaxed, exhaling shakily. She didn’t want to be so close to the edge so soon, it was kind of embarrassing how quickly Astra was capable of making her come while it took her longer to get Astra off. It felt like weakness somehow, but fuck was she weak for Astra, not that Astra needed to know that.

“Breathe,” Astra reminded her again, pressing a kiss to Alex’s throat.

Alex laughed at the irony of it all, thinking how last time, Astra was choking her. She was gentle about it, but the last time they hooked up, it was rough and raw.

Astra swallowed Alex’s laughter with her mouth. She pumped her fingers faster, feeling Alex getting wetter while she writhed underneath her.

Alex fell apart, but Astra, strong, powerful Astra, kept going as her orgasm rocked through her. “A-Astra,” she whispered, gasping.

Astra placed her hands under Alex’s thighs and pulled her center closer to her mouth. The smell of Alex’s arousal lured her in as she closed her lips around her clit and hummed.

“Ah…yes, mhmm,” Alex moaned, feeling the vibrations of Astra’s hum. Her knuckles whitened as she squeezed the sheets in her fists, all the while Astra ran her tongue around her clit.

Alex moaned again and again, groaning at the fact Astra ruined sex for her. She knew nobody would ever make her feel the way Astra did. She was addicted to the feeling and the taste of her, addicted to everything Astra did while it was just the two of them.

Astra’s nails dug into Alex’s flesh, running her tongue through Alex’s folds, tasting the remains of her first orgasm. She let go of one of Alex’s thighs, slipping three fingers inside of her while her tongue teased her clit.

“Fuck!” Alex moaned, feeling Astra curl her fingers, hitting that spot that drove her crazy. “As-Astra… I… I’m…,” she whimpered, squeezing the handfuls of sheets impossibly tight.

Astra licked her lips, looking at Alex, observing how her lip quivered. Her sweet, brave Alexandra was breathtaking. “Come for me,” she said, curling her fingers yet again.

Alex let go, knowing Astra had her, in more ways than Astra was aware of. “Come here,” she said, beckoning Astra closer with her hand. The way she probed Astra’s lips apart was nothing short of demanding.

Alex dragged her nails down Astra’s back, taking pleasure in the way Astra hissed. Getting a reaction out of her never ceased to feel good, knowing she was capable of drawing those sounds from her. She was nothing if not competitive. For every moan that escaped her, she wanted to hear Astra moan twice.

“Ride my face,” Alex said, hands touching Astra’s hips, urging her to bring her hips closer to her face.

Astra’s eyes darkened with desire. She paused, remembering how last time she rode Alex’s face, she almost broke her nose. The sight of Alex bleeding was not a sight she was fond of.

“Astra,” Alex said, nudging her hips. “I would tie you up, but you always snap the ropes.”

A realization struck Astra like a chord. She didn’t allow Alex to use kryptonite because she was worried Alex would stab her in the back and capture her, yet time and time again, Alex let her in while she could snap her in half in a split second.

“Your bed is not strong,” Astra said, glancing at the headboard, which she could easily pulverize. Then she glanced at Alex and caressed her cheek.

Alex found it very unlikely Astra was worried about her bed. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering if it was possible Astra felt something for her. “I was going to buy a new bed anyway,” she said with a casual tone. No she wasn’t, but at this point there was a lot she would say so she could pleasure Astra and taste her.

Astra lowered herself on Alex’s face, putting her hands on the headboard for support. She shuddered at the first swipe of Alex’s tongue. Kryptonese expletives rolled off her tongue as she rocked her hips, mindful of the physically fragile human underneath her.

Alex’s body tingled while she tasted Astra, moaning against her clit as she felt Astra rock her hips harder. She was sure her bed was moving, especially when she heard a banging sound.

Astra grasped the headboard harder, feeling the wood splinter under her fingers. The bed shifted, hitting the wall with every rock of her hips, but she couldn’t help it. Alex was doing dangerous things with her tongue, leaving her unable to keep still.

Rubble from the wall fell around them as parts of the wall broke off.

“Oh… Alexandra,” Astra breathed out.

Alex’s hands were on Astra’s thighs, desperately keeping her in place as she ate her out. When Astra came with a strangled moan, the sound made her come, too.

Astra backed away, eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. There was rubble everywhere and Alex was bleeding. “Alexandra,” she said, voice quivering as she cupped her cheeks, scanning her, noticing her nose was broken.

The concern in Astra’s voice reminded Alex just how much Astra had her heart wrapped around her finger. She was fine. Her nose was broken and bleeding, but she dealt with far worse. “Can you set my nose?” she asked, and the panic that flashed through Astra’s eyes was a rare sight that didn’t go unnoticed.

Astra nodded and carefully set Alex’s nose, refraining from wincing at the sound as she snapped it back in place.

“Hey,” Alex said, grasping Astra’s hands, running her thumbs over the back of her hands. “I’m fine, it was worth it,” she said with a smile and a wink before letting go and hopping off her bed. “I’ll be back in a minute for round two,” she promised, disappearing into her bathroom to clean up the blood from her nose.

Astra sped through the room, pushing all the rubble aside in the corner of Alex’s bedroom. There was a crack in the wall, though on the bright side, the roof didn’t fall down. The bed looked worse for wear. She contemplated for a moment giving Alex money for a new bed, but decided against it, thinking it might send the wrong message.

Alex sauntered back into her bedroom; a little surprised Astra hadn’t left, considering she saw what she looked like in the bathroom mirror. There was dried up blood around her nose, her hair was messy and had pieces of rubble in it. She prided herself on fixing all that in a record time to look presentable again.

Together, they got back in bed, or what was left of it that was.

“Astra, can I ask you something?” Alex asked, taking Astra’s hum as a yes. “What am I to you? I’ve been noticing a few things and I was wondering if it’s possible you like me or if I’m just imagining things,” she explained, shifting closer towards Astra, bit by bit closing the gap between them. “Tell me if this is real or not,” she whispered, placing her lips on Astra’s.

Astra responded to the kiss, caressing her hands down Alex’s body while they rolled around in bed, taking turns being on top. She took Alex’s bottom lip between hers, pulling it back before letting go and reclaiming her lips fully.

The way they kissed each other, exploring each other’s mouth as if it was an adventure and a promise rolled into one, didn’t scream _we are enemies_. Their kisses screamed _love me like I love you_.

Alex was the first to break their kiss. She didn’t quite want to stop yet, but she wanted to hear Astra’s reaction to what she said, needed to hear if all of this was real or just a fantasy she constructed in her head. Nothing about what they did felt casual, it hadn’t for quite some time, but she knew they had a mutual understanding that this was based upon an attraction they shouldn’t have. Despite knowing that, there was a little voice at the back of her head, wondering _what if?_

Astra caught Alex’s gaze and held it. The air must have been thick because she surprisingly struggled to breathe while Alex’s eyes mapped her face and bore into her eyes as if she was searching for something in them.

“This is as real as we want it to be,” Astra said finally. She was uncertain what Alex was looking for, if anything.

“Right,” Alex replied, feeling her hope crumble. She pushed her disappointment aside. “This is all a forbidden desire, nothing else. Glad we’re on the same page, General,” she said with the most indifferent tone she could muster.

“We cannot continue this, Agent,” Astra whispered, her voice void of emotions, matching the tone Alex had in her voice. “Unless this… situation remains our secret,” she amended. It was a selfish suggestion, born from her inability to let Alex go, yearning for more, for that little spark that reminded her she was alive every time she saw the fire in Alex’s eyes.

Neither one of them knew how much they were truly on the same page, both too busy to pretend they were on another page entirely.

Alex wanted Astra to stay, but she found herself saying, “You should go.”

Astra’s eyes lingered for a second. She got up and put her clothes back on, aside from her torn underwear. She sat down on the side of the bed while Alex propped herself up. Alex’s pulse quickened as she caressed her cheek.

Alex leaned forward, thinking, _hoping_ , Astra wanted to steal one more kiss, but then Astra was gone and cold air blew through her window. “I just had to fall in love with someone who’s unattainable,” she scoffed quietly, closing the window, shivering as she shook off the cold.

Alex slipped into her bathroom, freshening up. She put fresh underwear on and a tank top. The feeling of Astra’s lips was etched into her skin.

_This is as real as we want it to be._

The words echoed in the back of Alex’s head. It wasn’t exactly a conclusive response, but she pondered if she had it all wrong and perhaps Astra was trying to tell her she felt more, something deeper. She shook her head, ridding herself of what could be false hope.

Her chest felt heavy as she crawled into her bed. Astra wrecked more than her bedroom. Unrequited love hurt, but she knew that next time Astra would knock on her door she would let her in all over again. She shifted, struggling to let sleep take her.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Alex felt a brush of cool air. It didn’t last long and then her mattress dipped as someone slipped under the covers with her. She felt an arm wrapping around her. She didn’t know what to make of the fact Astra came back.

Astra ran her fingers lightly through Alex’s hair in a soothing gesture, kissing her cheek. Her eyes gave nothing away when Alex turned around to face her.

Alex wanted to say _you came back_ , wanted to ask _why_. Instead she found Astra’s hand and laced their fingers together, one by one. She weighed her options, reminding herself Astra came back, which couldn’t have been a random decision. After having considered her words carefully, she spoke up.

“This is how real I want it to be.”

Astra picked up on the meaning behind those words, noticed how expressive and sincere Alex’s face was, and how there was a subtle nod that appeared to say _this is it_. She gave Alex’s hand a soft squeeze.

“There has been a miscommunication between us, Alexandra.”

Alex’s heart dropped. With that one sentence, she felt the last spark of hope she had die out, stomped on by those words she wished she hadn’t heard.

“I came back to clear up a misunderstanding,” Astra explained, not letting go of Alex’s hand. “I am within your reach. I did not act upon my feelings due to uncertainty whether my feelings would be reciprocated or not, uncertain if I was worthy enough of you,” she whispered, caressing Alex’s cheek with the back of her index finger. “You were always the brave one.”

Alex wasn’t sure whether to gasp or smile, learning Astra overheard what she said after she left, but the one thing she did know for sure was that she was glad she heard. “You have… feelings?” she asked, trying to wrap her mind around it all. “For… me?” she asked, utterly perplexed by this sudden unexpected turn of events.

“That is what I am trying to communicate, yes,” Astra confirmed, catching a tear that slid down Alex’s cheek.

“This is going to be complicated. Outside of the bedroom, we’re not on the same team,” Alex whispered, chuckling as a part of her words went right over Astra’s head. “But, I want to give this… us… a chance.”

“As do I,” Astra replied, wanting to let go of everything that once held her back. There was no stopping now and she had no intention of backing out. She spent her whole life protecting her heart, but as she looked into those hazel eyes right in front of her, she knew it was no longer hers to protect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I participated in the General Danvers monthly prompt thing. I'm not sure if I got it right, but since the prompt I claimed was smut, I ran with it and decided Alex and Astra didn't have to be on the same side. I worked a lot on this fic, so I hope it's not horrible. This ship is definitely a guilty pleasure for me. Feel free to let me know what you think. Kudos are appreciated, if you liked it.


End file.
